The Way Things Are
by TheBrokenReflection
Summary: "What's going on Sasuke?" I asked, green orbs narrowed in suspicion. The infuriating smirk was on his lips again as his dark eyes gazed into mine. "You tell me, Sakura." I gritted my teeth in frustration which only made his eyebrows quirk in amusement. "If you're gonna be a smartass Sasuke, first you have to be smart. Otherwise you're just an ass." Full Summary Inside. AU


**A/N: Yes, tis another story. I know I should update the other one but I have so many plots running around my head, I just couldn't resist the temptation. But fear not, I shall be back.  
Oh and I know some of you may be going "Omg. Not another cliche Highschool fic!" It's not. I promise. I've added my own little twist to it, which will be slowly revealed as the story goes on.  
**

**I know many dislike Karin and tend to bash her in fanfics but I think she's and interesting character. All Karin bashing in this fic are done with an ulterior motive.  
**

**I hope you guys enjoy this story. If I've made any mistakes, be sure to point them out. It would be much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: All characters and quotes belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Full Summary: Haruno Sakura has been through tears, pain and heartbreak, thanks to the scheming Karin. However not everything is what is seems between Sasuke and Karin. Sakura begins to understand that there is something going on beneath the surface of the school and Sakura will need to be prepared and alert if she is to dig it up. She may not always like what she finds.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1  
_Sometimes people carry to such perfection the mask they have assumed that in due course they actually become the person they seem._

* * *

I yawned loudly, nestling my head deeper and more comfortably in my arms. Double maths was always trusted to put me too sleep. Especially on Monday mornings.

It was a lucky thing the teacher was too busy reading Icha Icha Paradise to really care what the students were doing. He called his collection of perverted books works of art, but everyone knew it was just some porn..

Just as I was about to drop off to sweet, sweet sleep, someone had figured it was the best moment to start poking me.

I decided to ignore it, hoping it would stop. How naive of me.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

"Sakura chaaaaaaaan." Poke

Poke.

Growling, I raised my head from my arms to glare at Naruto sitting on the desk beside me. "You better have a good reason to have woken me up."

He gave me a sheepish grin, his cerulean eyes dancing as the morning sun streamed through the windows of the classroom. Such a beautiful day. It was just our luck to have it spent it inside. "Just wanted to ask how your weekend was."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "You should know, Naruto kun. You and Ino-pig were there for the most part."

We didn't bother keeping our voices low as Kakashi sensei was too into his reading to notice the class was chattering among themselves. This lesson was like a free period when Kakashi didn't bother to teach. Which was nearly always. The only reason students turned up was because of attendance.

Just as Naruto opened his mouth to reply at my earlier remark, my ears picked up a sound from outside the classroom, in the corridor, steadily becoming louder as it came closer. It sounded eerily similar to heeled boots hitting the hard floor.

Apparently I wasn't the only one to have grasped the sound as Kakashi -having stopped reading- looked towards the door. His eye widened a fraction as he stood up hastily but not before shoving his bright orange book into one his desk drawers.

This caught the attention of the entire class. He cleared his throat, picking up the abandoned maths text book we were meant to be using from the corner of his desk as he flickered through the pages. He stopped at a random page before he lifted his head to face us.

"Class, turn to page thirteen, chapter four in your text books. Now."

Although as confused as we were, we did as we were told. Mutters were heard as pages crinkled. No one wanted a detention at the start of the week.

However it became clear as to why Kakashi was acting unlike himself as a second later when the door to the classroom was opened, we found ourselves staring at the stern face of our Headteacher* Tsunande.

She paused at the doorway, her honey coloured eyes narrowing as she gazed across the classroom. She took a few steps into the room, turning to Kakashi with an eyebrow raised, who by now was standing next to the board with a black marker in his hand.

"As you take the X and put it over the Y, you will need to substitute the- Ah Headteacher, what a pleasant surprise." Kakashi said, breaking off from the textbook, to look at Tsunade.

That sly fox.

"Kakashi sensei is good." Whispered Naruto beside me. I couldn't help but agree. He must have known who was coming.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Headteacher?" Kakashi asked her politely. How unlike him but it was understandable. Tsuande was known for her fearsome tempers. She was an intimidating figure and it wasn't a bright idea to get on her bad side.

Tsuande's lips pulled up at the corners, amused. She didn't believe a word he said but decided not to pursue it. "Just checking to see everyone's awake."

"Of course, Headteacher. They wouldn't dare sleep in my class."

Shooting Kakashi a final look, she turned on her heels and exited the same way she had come.

Kakashi turned to us, doing his funny shut eyed smile, not that you could tell due to the black mask that shrouded most of his face in mystery. "Well that was close, wasn't it?"

* * *

"So we have this big game coming up that I need to practice for, and because Sensei chose me to choreograph and lead the whole dance, I'll need to stay back after school. It's between our school and our rival school. What was the name again? I forgot but anyway- Hey forehead, are you listening?"

Ino broke off from her monologue to stare at me expectantly from the other side of the table we were seated on to eat our lunch.

I nodded my head, as I stabbed at my salad with my fork. Trust Mum to go all out on a healthy eating craze."Yeah. You're talking about your cheerleading troubles."

Seemingly happy with my answer, Ino continued to talk. Well she would have done, if not a very loud blonde arrived, followed closely behind by a blushing Hinata.

"Hey Sakura chan, Ino chan!" Greeted Naruto as he arrived at our table, sitting down beside me and pulling Hinata down next to him. She was steadily becoming a darker shade of red. I felt sorry for her. Naruto the knucklehead was so very dense at times.

Well almost every time.

"Not so loud Naruto. We're not deaf." Scolded Ino as she flicked her long golden blonde hair over her shoulder.

"H-h-hello." Stuttered Hinata, quietly. A greeting that was the exact opposite of Naruto's. I had to lean closer to hear her over the commotion that always filled the dining room at lunch time.

"Hey Hinata chan." Ino and I chorused together, giving the petite girl a smile. Her stutter always became worse when she was around Naruto, due to her long time crush on him. Not that he was aware of it.

"Where are the others?" I asked Naruto as he began to eat his sandwich, which was a change to his ramen obsession.

He scrunched his eyebrows together as he chewed, trying to remember. "Well, Tenten has club activities, Shikamaru and Choji are with Asumai Sensei with some work and I think Rock Lee and Kiba are helping out in sport."

"Everyone is so busy these days." Said Ino as she nibbled on her spoon which held yogurt, delicately. Fat-free may I add. She glanced over my shoulder thoughtfully before her cobalt orbs narrowed down onto something. "Red bitch alert."

Turning, along with Naruto and Hinata, I lay my gaze wander until I found what I was looking for. Well it wasn't hard to spot the bright red hair amidst the other darker shades of hair colour.

My heart began to thump painfully inside my chest. Of course Karin wasn't the cause of it. But if she was here then it meant also he would be with her. I gazed at the person she clung to at the entrance of the dining room, my mouth suddenly going dry.

Even in such a noisy and busy place, with students clad in the same black uniform, swarming in every direction, my eyes always seemed to land on his handsome, lean profile.

Uchiha Sasuke. My Ex-Boyfriend.

"Does she ever change out of that uniform?" Asked Ino to no one particularly, behind me.

Karin always wore her cheerleading outfit which consisted of a very short blue skirt, which predictably she hitched them up further so that they could particularly be considered her knickers*, with a non sleeved blue top that stopped midway her stomach, so just enough to see her belly button piercing. Like anyone wanted to anyway.

Her fiery red hair clashed horribly with her uniform. Even when there wasn't a cheerleading practice going on, she would flounce around in the outfit. I knew it was just to parade around school, practically naked and showing as much skin as possible.

I could feel the gazes of everyone on the table on me.

"What?" I asked them, turning around to look a them. " I told you, I'm over him."

The looks on their faces, clearly showed they didn't believe me. But to my relief, they decided to drop the subject. Sasuke was in the past and would remain there. Period.

"So what subject do we have next?" Asked Ino changing the subject. I could count on Ino to avoid awkward and touchy topics.

I shrugged, staring distastefully at the offending dish in front of me as I tried my very best to forget every little thing about Sasuke. His smouldering dark eyes, his soft, velvety lips-DAMN.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts and focusing on the important people in front of me.

"No idea." Naruto replied before wolfing down the rest of the sandwich.

I mock glared at him. "Geez Naruto. It's like you haven't eaten for a week."

He thumped his chest with one of his fists, as he grinned back at me. "We men need a big appetite for our strength and big muscled bodies."

"Boys, you mean." Muttered Ino, sending me a small grin as Naruto spluttered, getting ready for a comeback.

"E-english next." Hinata answered, before Naruto could get a word out. Thankfully.

Naruto flashed her a brilliant smile -which nearly caused the poor girl to nearly faint- already forgetting about Ino's remark. "Thanks Hinata chan. You're really good at remembering!"

Hinata mumbled something that sounded like 'you're welcome' as the strands of her soft lavender hair fell on either side of her face as she ducked her head low. I shot Ino a look across the table, which she nodded in reply.

We needed to help Hinata with her people skills.

Being the active and interesting person that I was, I continued to stare down at my food, stabbing it with a fork. Naruto looked at me, then began to laugh. "Glaring at your food, won't make it disappear, Sakura chan. If you want we can go for ramen at Ichikarus."

I nodded my head. "Yes please. I don't think I can stand eating another vegetable."

"Ah, look who it is." Said a sickeningly, tooth decaying sweet voice behind me.

I stiffened immediately, as Hinata, Ino and Naruto turned their gazes on the person or people behind me. I already knew who it was without turning around. Having been distracted, I didn't hear her heeled footsteps coming towards us.

Plastering a fake smile on my face, I turned to face her.

Boyfriend-stealing bitch present? Check.

Arrogant, heart-breaking bastard present? Check.

Let the ancient art of the double implicated female language commence.

"Oh hey Karin. Didn't see you coming."

Actual meaning: You're so insignificant, you're not worth my attention.

She gave a tinkling laugh that screamed falseness, as her red eyes narrowed. "It's a good thing you have such vibrant attention grabbing pink hair. It makes it easier to spot you."

Actual meaning: You obviously dye your hair pink for attention, freak.

"On the subject of hair colour, yours really does stand out. Even more so with the blue uniform. My, my what a daring colour combo."

Actual meaning: You must be colour blind or extremely dumb to not to see how horribly the two colours clash.

To my satisfaction, her smile dropped slightly, showing I had hit a nerve.

"Oh Sakura. You're so funny."

Actual meaning: Go die, bitch.

I grinned, triumphantly. "Well, it's good to see you in school today, looking well."

Actual meaning: It's too bad you didn't get hit by a bus on your way to school.

Just as it seemed I had the last word, she tightened her grip on the person I had been trying to ignore.

"You too, Sakura _chan_. Enjoy your day because me and _Sasuke kun_ sure will."

Actual meaning: Take that freak. Sasuke is mine now.

He had silently stood there, gazing across the canteen as the exchange between me and Karin took place. No matter how many times I had looked at him, he always looked breath taking handsome. His moonlight pale skin had not one blemish on it, always flawless.

His dark eyes were like the starless night sky, so dark, so captivating. Sharp facial features, a perfect symmetrical face. It wasn't a surprise he had his own fan club in school. It was a surprise, however when I had found out he had liked me as I did to him. Yeah sure we had our fights, our arguments but it was well worth it-No Sakura! Don't go there.

It took a lot of effort to not flip Karin the bird*, more effort to maintain the smile placed on my lips. I wouldn't show Karin she had got me in any way.

"Don't worry. I will."

Actual meaning: I don't Sasuke to have a good day.

Finally, his onyx eyes flickered to my own. No emotions were given away on his nonchalant face -although, Sasuke was never a person who showed emotions as easily as other people- as another second passed with neither one of us breaking eye contact. By now the smile I had placed on my face slipped into a small frown, as I stared- no _glared _at Sasuke, challenging him to say anything in defense for his new girlfriend.

"Stupid teme." Naruto said, breaking the silence that descended on the table.

Sasuke finally looked away, narrowing his at Naruto. "Hn. What dobe?"

Naruto folded his now empty arms, glaring at Sasuke. Naruto hadn't forgiven Sasuke for hurting me and abandoning their friendship.

"Leave Sakura chan alone."

"I wasn't doing anything to her, dobe."

I really did dislike the way they talked about me as if I wasn't sitting right there. Seemingly, Karin had enough of her having been pushed to the back, ignored as she squeezed Sasuke's arm that she had grasped in her vice like grip.

"Come on, Sasuke kun. You don't need to talk to these _people_."

She had wanted to say something worse but had to keep her "sweet, caring, popular" front up. Especially as we were attracting attention from the students around us.

Sasuke allowed himself to be pulled, not sparing any of us a glance. I didn't need to continue watching him to see where he would be sitting.

I had already seen it so many times before. Karin's simpering friends and their dumb boyfriends.

I wasn't insulting them because I automatically hated 'boyfriends' due to Sasuke but because they were really shallow. I had the misfortune of having some of them in my classes.

I was no protege myself. Average student with average grades but really, some of the things they said made me look like a genius.

I turned my back to Sasuke's departure, ignoring the turbulent feelings churning inside me. The table descended in a quiet silent again as no one knew what to say.

"S-Sakura chan," My attention was drawn to the light-eyed female beside Naruto. She gave me a small but genuine smile as she pushed her own home-made bento towards me. Beautifully made "Neji-ni san a-always prepares t-to much lunch f-for me."

I blinked a couple of times not comprehending with what she had said before a large grin made it's way towards my lips, as Naruto and Ino chuckled. The tense atmosphere that had been placed, now dissipated as we all began talking once again as if nothing had happened beforehand.

However I couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that something bigger was yet to unfold.

* * *

**A/N: I'm British which explains some of the vocabulary in the fanfic.**

**Here are some translations to some of the words you may not understand.**

***Knickers= Panties **

***Flipping the bird= Basically means sticking up your middle finger.**


End file.
